theprototypefandomcom-20200213-history
Revised List of DCCU movies (2015 version)
CHECK OLD PAGES FOR PLOT/PAGE ON DCCS ON DC MOVIE FANON Phase 1 * Superman * Batman * Wonder Woman * Flash * Aquaman Amanda Waller retrieves his trident as an artifact at the end of the film. * Shazam * Suicide Squad Lex Luthor cameo. Batman/Bruce Wayne appears. * Batman v. Superman Wonder Woman, Flash, Cyborg, Green Lantern, Aquaman all make cameos. * Justice League Phase 2 * Superman: Reign of Apocalypse * Batman: The Killing Joke * Wonder Woman: Destiny Forthcoming Shazam has a cameo. * Aquaman: Throne of Atlantis Wonder Woman appears to solve tension between the two. * Green Lantern: Emerald Dawn Martian Manhunter is in the film. * Green Arrow: The Archer's Quest Nightwing appears. * Shazam: A Storm of Thunders Red Tornado is introduced. * Flash: Entity of Chaos Flash works with STAR labs to take down Professor Zoom. Cyborg appears in this film and helps him because he is associated with Star Labs. Oracle also appears. * Suicide Squad 2 Steve Trevor appears. * Justice League: Injustice Rises Phase 3 * Green Lantern: Blackest Night Shazam appears. * World's Finest: Under the Red Hood Jason Todd is introduced and killed leading Batman to murder Firefly which makes Amanda Waller send the Suicide Squad after him. Red Hood also goes after him and Batman requests the help of Wonder Woman to take down the Suicide Squad. * Atom Atom origin movie. Flash and Green Arrow appear. * Deathstroke Suicide Squad appears as he and them race to kill a war lord for bounty. * Manhunter Green Lantern/Martian Manhunter take down the Manhunters. Starfire is introduced. Anti-monitor post credit scene. * Arkham Knight Batman is trapped inside of Arkham Asylum with his newest ally, Tim Drake. * Constatine: Hellblazer Enchantress appears. * Zantanna * Aquaman: Nautical War Jimmy Olsen appears briefly. * Speed Force Flash and Green Arrow team up with their sidekicks Kid Flash and Red Arrow. Hawkwoman is introduced. * Red Hood and the Outlaws Red Hood, Red Arrow (now called Arsenal), and Starfire team up. * Captain Atom Zantanna and Doctor Light have cameos. * Wonder Woman Red Tornado appears. Cyclone is introduced. * Metal Men * Shazam: A Wither of Winds Zantanna and Constatine appear. * Booster Gold * Superman: Cadmus Guardian is introduced. * Winged Warriors Shazam has a brief appearence. * Black Canary Green Arrow, Red Arrow, and Speedy all appear. * Teen Titans Batman, Red Tornado, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Shazam, and Martian Manhunter all appear briefly. * Justice League: Unlimited Crisis Anti-Monitor attacks. Another threat, Brainiac also attacks, leaving the team divided. Phase 4 * Son of Batman * Superman: Bizzaro * Titans * Green Lantern: Revolution * Robin * Flash: Crimson Comet * Metal Men 2 * Quest for Justice Martian Manhunter, Flash, and Black Canary team up. * Deadman Constatine appears. The Spectre is introduced. Jason Blood appears briefly. * Doom Patrol * Justice League Dark * Trinity Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman teamup. * Birds of Prey * Hawk Force * Amazon V. Atlantis * Plastic Man * Black Lightning * Brave and the Bold James Franco as Booster Gold and Seth Rogen as blue beetle. going back in time and fighting dinosaurs and laser swords and shit a buddy cop film sets up a trilogy. When Booster Gold gets the chance to go to the past to interview the evil leader of Bialya, the Timekeepers led by Rip Hunter order Booster Gold and his best friend, Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) to kill Queen Bee * Green Arrow; Arsenal's Dawn * Justice League; Eclipse of Anarchy * Red Hood and the Outlaws 2 Animal Man is introduced. Phase 5